519
Summary Session 1 * The armies of Logres must be filled with fresh new knights after the Battle of Badon Hill. ** Sir Rhun of Somerset and Sir Pellyn son of Sir Madog are amongst the new knights. * At Royal Court, King Arthur reveals his grand plan to build a new city - a capital for Britain where his court will sit permanently. ** Excitement fills the court as Guinevere is with child - an heir should be born by the autumn. ** The annual tournament lets the new knights test their mettle. * Sir Bosley takes his father's advice and visits the Jewish Apothecary in London. * The army of Logres rides out to Strangorre, to relieve the siege of Picts and Irish that encircles the city of Dunbarton ** The knights in Sir Roreth's eschille do brilliantly, forcing their way through to the enemy camp. ** The same unit of Irish mercenaries finds themselves on the wrong end of their lances more than once. Session 2 * The King of Strangorre celebrates his freedom with a great feast for the knights. ** Sir Dalan, a knight of the north, tells the Salisbury men of the prophetic eagles at Loch Lomond who once a year can answer questions of the future. * The army goes to Loch Lomond to find the Pict camp. ** A brief battle sees the Picts chased into the river where they are stranded on the islands of the loch. Eventually they surrender, offering vassalage to King Arthur. * The army departs northwards to ensure the Picts pay their dues but Sir Rhodric convinces the others to stay behind and speak with the eagles. ** Sir Dalan hosts the knights while they wait at his manor in Muileann Dhaibhidh. * On midsummers day, the pagan feast of Beltaine, the Eagles gather as one and an offering is given. * The knights ask their questions and recieve their answers, the hundreds of eagles speaking in unison. ** Sir Bosley asks: "Where will the new city of Arthur's be built?". Answer given: "On the ruins of the White City" ** Sir Rhun asks: "When will I meet the woman I should marry?". Answer given: "When the boatload of lost children return" ** Sir Dalan asks: "How will I meet my death?". Answer given: "In your bed, surrounded by your family" ** Sir Pellyn asks: "QQQ". Answer given: "QQQ" ** Sir Roreth asks: "What was the fate of my father?". Answer given: "He lies buried in the land of the Pharaohs." ** Sir Rhodric asks: "What will come of the child Guinevere bears?". Answer given: "It will die the same as all children she carries." * The knights go home via Oxford, to research the "White City" and the "boatload of lost children" at the University. ** White City is a name for Winchester, a former Roman city lost to Saxon invasion a generation ago. ** The lost children may refer to the May Babies, the sons of the lords of The North who were kidnapped and never seen again during the Rebellion by King Lot (Many blame Merlin for this.) * At Winter Court, there is no sign of a child and no-one is talking about it. ** Sir Rhodric decides to keep his prophetic answer to himself. * The winter is mild and the knights of Salisbury enjoy their rest. ** INDIVIDUAL KNIGHTS CAN FILL OUT AS REQUIRED Details * First appearance of Sir Pellyn, Sir Rhun and Sir Roreth. * First naming of the sons of Sir Lycus: Sir Lyceum, Sir Lyculus and the soon-to-be-knighted Damien * First appearance of Sir Dalan of Strangorre